


Organization

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the day to himself, Death the Kid uses this time to take care of some chores, but his obsessions get to the best of him. Contains omorashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organization

It was quiet inside the Gallows Mansion. Both Liz and Patty had retreated to their rooms to relax, watch TV, or to do whatever they pleased, and no visitors planned to visit later.

And that was the way that Death the Kid had wanted it.

Yesterday evening, Kid had hosted a small get-together with a few close friends to celebrate a job well done after a rather intense mission. Only a few of them decided to spend the night, Maka and Crona, and they had just left only minutes ago. Now that he had no disturbances, Kid was finally able to tend to the needed chores around the house. The kitchen was still a mess from breakfast, the guest rooms needed to be cleaned, and there were other smaller tasks that Kid felt he absolutely needed to get done.

 _That picture over there looks off balance too._ Kid thought as he walked through the larger room towards the kitchen area, briefly inspecting the many portraits that hung from the walls. He walked into the kitchen, his brow furrowing in disgust. The eyes of the stove and the counters were covered in grease and pancake mix, the sink filled with dirty breakfast plates. Kid walked towards one of the cabinets below the counters, where the cleaning supplies were held. As he bent down to grab whatever supplies he needed, he felt a small twinge in his abdomen. He then realized he needed to use the restroom, but the urge was rather small. Kid ignored the feeling, as his current task was of more importance, and quickly grabbed the needed cleaning supplies.

After about an hour and a half of intense scrubbing, dish-washing, and organizing the cabinets to ensure that everything was symmetrical, Kid felt that his job in the kitchen was complete. As he left the kitchen area to perform his next task, he felt another, stronger twinge in his abdomen. Despite this, he ignored the urge again, grabbing the nearest tape measure to measure the portrait in the foyer that was bugging him.

Another hour passes, and his worries about the portrait (as well as the others in the foyer) were alleviated as they were already in place. He smiled proudly at the painting as he headed upstairs to take care of the used guest rooms. Kid felt his lower stomach as he ascended the stairs, noticing the dull throb coming from his bladder. The urge was almost impossible to ignore, yet his mind drifted to the guest rooms. He felt that cleaning them was of greater importance. _I just need to clean these rooms and then I’ll go,_ he thought. _I can hold it._

The first guest room he went to was used by Maka. He started with the bed, making sure it was immaculate, despite her efforts to make the bed up herself. He then reorganized the bookshelf, noticing that a few novels were out of order, and did a light vacuuming. Another hour quickly passed before he was done. Crona’s room was next, right across the hall. Kid quickly walked in, performing the same tasks that he did in the previous room.

Only a half an hour had passed before Kid was ready to vacuum. He was about to begin when he was a hit with a sudden wave of desperation, a sharp pain hitting his lower abdomen. He gasped and doubled over. It was then that he noticed that his urge to go had grown to an almost unbearable state, his bladder begging for release. His lower body began to tremble with desperation. He really had to go, and he had to go now.

With both hands wedged in-between his thighs, he took slow, small steps towards the door. Opening the door only slightly, he checked to see if anyone was in the hallway. Sure enough, it was empty. The bathroom was only three doors down. Kid opened the door further and exited the room slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. As he began walking he was hit with a bladder spasm, causing the young reaper to bend over and clench his muscles as a small spurt escaped. Bouncing on his heels where he stood, he realized that he wouldn’t make it at the speed he was going. Bracing himself, Kid made a mad dash to the bathroom. He swung the bathroom door open and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. His back against the door, he took a deep breath as he saw the toilet before him. Just the mere sight of it nearly made Kid lose control as his bladder continued to throb.

The young reaper slowly began walking towards the toilet. Reluctantly retracting his hands from his crotch, he began working at his zipper. He began to worry as it had gotten stuck, his shaky, sweaty hands not helping the situation. Whimpering, he struggled to get the zipper uncaught, but his frantic movements only made the situation worse as he began to leak once more. Kid grabbed his crotch to stave the flow. He glanced downward as a small wet stain began to form.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he knew that this was his last shot. Taking a shaky breath, he slowly returned his ringed fingers back to his zipper. He tried again to get it uncaught, however, the frantic shifting was too much for the young reaper’s bladder, and his muscles finally began to relax.

_Oh no no no…_

Unable to hold it anymore, his bladder began to release the torrent, the wet stain on his pants growing larger and larger by the second. Warm pee trickled down his legs and created a rather large puddle. His hands still clutching his zipper, Kid gave a reluctant sigh of relief, his eyes shut and his cheeks flaming.

After thirty seconds the stream of pee finally stopped. Kid slowly opened his eyes and stared at the mess he had made, mortified. He brought his hand to his mouth, his eyes brimming with tears.

“I-it’ll be okay,” Kid whispered to himself, his voice trembling. “I just need to go get changed an-”

Kid was soon interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, his heart practically leaping out of his chest in surprise.

“Kid?” It was Patty. “I heard some weird noises coming from in here. Are you okay?”

Trying to calm himself down, he responded, “Y-yeah… I-I’m okay”, hoping that she would leave.

Patty was surprised by Kid’s response. Kid never stuttered when he spoke; he always spoke in a clear, confident tone. She immediately knew something was wrong, and she needed to find out now.

Kid immediately heard the sound of the doorknob turning. He immediately turned around, ready to interject, but it was too late. Patty already opened the door, her eyes widening at what was seen before her. Her confident meister had wet himself like a child.

Kid’s face turned a deep red. “P-Patty, I…” he tried to speak, his lower lip quivering. He could not seem to get the words out, no matter how hard he tried. Filled with embarrassment, the young reaper burst into tears.

Patty allowed herself to smile as she walked over to Kid. Mindful of the puddle, she pulled the crying reaper into her embrace. She reached over to his shirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Gently wiping his face, Kid stopped sobbing and began to calm down.

“See, Kid it’s okay,” Patty smiled. “It was only a little accident.”

Still embarrassed, Kid slowly nodded, but refused to look Patty in the eye. She peeked out the door. “You go on and get yourself cleaned up,” she urged. “I’ll clean this up so that Sis doesn’t know. It’ll be our little secret.” She winked. She grabbed a towel and tossed it over to Kid, who immediately used it to cover himself. Eager to change into some cleaner clothes, Kid began to exit the room. “Oh, ah, Patty?” he called right before leaving.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”


End file.
